reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Search for Seliora
Search for Seliora was activated when Shi Feng spoke to Lord Weissman in Chapter 176. Description Type: Hidden Quest NPC: Lord Weissman (Magistrate of White River City) Location: City Hall, White River City, Star-Moon Kingdom Pre-requisite: Obtain Mayor Blackbeard's Reccomendation Letter and trigger Demon's Heart's quest Diificuty Level: none Objective: * Look for Seliora in White River City and pass her the items (Starfire crystal and a letter) that Weissman has given to the player. Time Limit : none Penalties : none Rewards : # Blazing Meteor. # Rewarding 200,000 EXP Additional Rewards for exceeding the original quest objectives (Aiding Seliora in becoming a Grandmaster Forger). # Higher Rank version of Blazing Meteor. # Seliora's Communication Crystal # Seliora's Favourability increased by 200 points. # Reputation in Star-Moon Kingdom +50 # Reputation in White River City +300 # Obtained the title "Grandmaster's Friend". # Forging Proficiency increased by 500 points. History In chapter 174, Shi Feng went to meet Lord Weissman to hand over the recommendation letter from Blackbeard. After receiving the letter, Lord Weissman mentioned about fulfilling a contract that had been set thirty years ago. However due to Shi Feng's lack of strength, he doubted that Shi Feng would be able to fulfill the contract. In response, Shi Feng responded that he was confident that he would be able to, which led Lord Weissman to issue a test to Shi Feng. In case of his failure, he would be required to return after he had officially become a Tier 1 Swordsman. Shi Feng received the Unique Quest "Demon's Heart", which required him to enter the Demon's Castle in the Cursed Land, slay the Dark Knight Gaia and bring back his Demon Heart. As an afterthought, Lord Weissman decided to provide him with additional help, since he had been recommended by Blackbeard, and send him to look for Seliora in order for her to help create a weapon that would help Shi Feng in his quest. This prompted the Hidden Quest "Search for Seliora". Shi Feng headed over to Selioras smithy which was located in the Free Zone of White River City. Based on his experience with Seliora in his previous life, Shi Feng took a gentle approach to meeting with Seliora, using Lord Weissman's name to bring up a meeting. When Seliora opened the door, she impatiently ask for the item that Lord Weissman had wanted delivered in order to bring the encounter to an end. Shi Feng handed over the letter and as Seliora was shutting the door, Shi Feng took out theStarFire Crystak. This action prompted the fire-type mana in the area to gather around the crystal, increasing it's brillance. This attracted Seliora's attention and she stated her desire to purchase the crystal. In response, Shi Feng said that it had been one of the items that Lord Weissman wanted to pass to her, in order for her to forge an item for Shi Feng. However, since she had mentioned that she was busy, Shi Feng was gonna look for Master Praust in order to get the item forged. His words angered her and she claimed she would be able to forge a Blazing Metoer of relatively higher quality compared to the old bastard. Having achieved his intended goal, Shi Feng continued to feign hestaition. Seliora started to panic, and started to flaunt her skill as the most amazing Master Forger in White River City. She promised to use a rare material in her collection to forge a Blazing Meteor that was suitable for Shi Feng, while pulling Shi Feng into her smithy. Shi Feng handed over the crystal to her, while also taking out a piece of Runic Steel. Shi Feng even loaded her his Book of Forging, which caused Seliora to be shocked as it was personally penned by the Forging God. Seliora swore to create a masterpiece for Shi Feng and she immediately rushed into her personal forging room. When Seliora had completed the forging, she mentioned that due to the quality of the materials, it had been the liiting factor from allowing the Blazing Meteor from obtaining Epic Rank. However, it would be considered a Super Dark-Gold Rank. Due to the forging of the Blazing Meteor, it had allowed Seliora to become a Grandmaster Forger, which caused Shi Feng's favourability with her to be greatly increased. Category:Quests